deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pious Augustus/Bio
Pious Augustus was a Roman Centurion who, while on campaign in Persia in 26 BC, was lured by a disembodied voice to three mysterious obelisks in the desert. Pious walked into the center of the obelisks and was teleported into a mysterious temple. Pious explored the temple and discovered it to be infested with zombies. Armed with his gladius, Pious slashed his way through the zombies and made it to a the center of the temple, where claimed one of three artifacts, the essences of one of the three Ancients, Chattur'gha, Ulyaoth, or Xellotath extradimensional horrors that have existed since before mankind, and plan to destroy humanity and conquer Earth for themselves. Pious is transformed into an undead lich and servant of the Ancient by the artifact, gaining powerful magic from the Ancients. Pious uses his new powers to bind the rival Ancient, Mantarok, and subsequently attacks several people who encounter the ancients over the next millennium. While Pious personally kills Roberto Bianchi, an Italian architect in 1460, and attempts (and fails) to shoot Dr. Edwin Lindsey, an archaeologist who encounters the forces of the Ancients in 1983, Pious often prefers to summon monsters to attack his enemies. Pious is finally killed by Alex Roivas in 2000, who stabs him with his own staff after destroying the "essence" of Pious' ancient, foiling Pious' plans to summon his master into our universe. __TOC__ Battle vs. Bishamon (by Oshbosh) Bishamon was in a temple. He had been mysteriously transported here for an unknown reason. He had been looking for what felt like eons. He still hasn't found it. Meanwhile, a group of big, red and muscular humanlike creatures were approaching him from behind. Bishamon heard them and with a flurry of strikes, left a bloody pile of limbs. Suddenly, a giant, red 3 headed creature appeared and roared at the undead samurai. Bishamon laughed maniacally. "Finally, a worthy challenger in this maze!" The Horror roared as it charged with his claws outstretched. Bishamon ducked and cut off one its arms. The Horror, enraged, threw a bolt of raw Magick with his other arm but Bishamon dodged and summoned ghosts that rip the Horror apart. Suddenly, he heard a sinister voice. "I see you have survived my minions. But now, i will make you a servant of Chattur'gha!" Bishamon turned to see Pious behind him. Bishamon readied his sword and charged while Pious took out his Gladius and clashed swords with him. Pious does a downwards stab at Bishamon but Bishamon counters and does a powerful diagonal slash that knocks Pious off balance. Bishamon goes for the kill but Pious creates a Magick shield that wards off the attack. Pious decides to finish Bishamon off by using a Magick attack but Bishamon summons a giant ghostly hand and it starts to pull Pious down. He looked down in shock. "No. What is happening to me?" Suddenly, another hand popped out started pulling him through the ground. "No! How could this happen? I can't die-" His sentence was cut off as he was dragged through the floor to somewhere. Bishamon laughs maniacally in victory. Expert's Opinion While Pious was a former Roman Centurion and could summon creatures to aid him, Bishamon could to and once in sigle combat, his superior Durabillity,skill, agility and speed won it for him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios